Visiting
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Harry visit to see his cousin in Gotham city and end up learning things he didn't need to know
1. Chapter 1

Visiting

Parings: Oc/Crane hints Harry/Bane

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except oc's

Chapter 1

Harry P.O.V

If I all of places on earth I wouldn't except visit during my holiday I would say nuthouse prison in States, but here I am in Gotham city and front of Arkham aslum.

If you wonder why I'm answer is simple my father brother who was flaming gay (like I am) was together with Regulus Black had daughter named Odette Ashara Black-Potter and she was locked in metal institute prison and I know this is sounding harsh, but she is living proof why wizard world incest isn't exactly good thing don't get me wrong she is funny, nice, cocky as hell when she wants to be, she is smart and pretty if you look her in that way, but then there is her other side psychotic, insane murderer yes now you think she is common sociopath but no she was always weird bird and she never quit fit wizard society, she wasn't lady instead she was fearless scientist who clearly had lost it long time ago.

If you ask how she end up in nuthouse prison answer is simple she was doing one her experiments with some poor muggle and she got cached with muggle authorities but what surprised me was fact she didn't run away from them but instead she go to jail like it was part some fucked up game.

Anyway the place is miserable as you can, except it to be plain, boring, white, bars in windows, maximal security, key cars, bored looking staff and guards and there is most likely shitty food to eat and I believe they are worst cooking's than aunt Petunia's.

Guards called Rogers and Baldwin are guarding at me and I can't help wonder is my cousin that crazy and dangerous or is just in case for other inmates.

When we finally arrived my cousin's room other guard goes first in and we wait for couple minutes and soon he comes back and I can walk in.

Room is equally boring and there isn't even some useless plant what they wear that she might eat it, or try to kill herself or worse throw them with flowerpot?

I look at her and I'm honestly shocked she stills beautiful that I can amide but what surprises me is tiredness, burning insanity in her grey eyes and she looks insane as Bellatrix which is maybe common Black thing, who knows.

Her grey eyes nail in me and she smiles insane manner and I notice she is handcuffed and she almost tied her chair.

Her hair is flat curls but she doesn't seem to care instead she points chair front of her and I sit down to it.

"Hello cousin…" She says and we look each other like we were on hunt and neither of us don't know how is going to get hunted.

"Hi, really cosy in here." I say some what awkwardly and she starts laugh, but her laugh isn't insane it is completely sane sort and her personality lights up.

"Yeah, even if this isn't exactly Hilton it goes." She says and there is that silence once again.

"So Odette…" I start but flames aperates her eyes.

"Don't, call me that name, I always hate it, even these shit ass nurses won't call me that, call me Ashara Harry." She says angry manner.

"So what you did nurses hit their teeth off?" I ask and she smiles like she was devil.

"Something along those lines, they may have some broken ribs, but nothing important." She says like it was most normal and common thing to do.

I can't help but burst laugh irony of all this craziness.

"So how you been, since understand grandpa and grandma are writing news letters to you." I say and she is looks in her shoes which tells me she hiding something.

"What?" I ask even if I have feeling she is about confess something that I don't want know.

"I… Ifuckwithmytherapist." She says and I blink my eyes couple times like I did her wrong but I understand completely what she says after all as kids we always talked in that way when we did something bad or we were covering each other.

"Come again?" I say or more likely ask and she rolls her eyes.

"You heard bloody well what I say." She hisses at me and I beg gods to give me normal cousin but then I actually prose's what she said and I lost it.

"YOU FUCK WITH YOUR SHRINK!" I yell at her and she massages her head.

"Harry, calm down you need take yoga lessons think what Dorea or Charlus if they seeing you yell like madman and all of places in here, you might end up having paddle cell next to me." Ashara says and let her head fall against table.

Its takes while to me calm down until I calm enough.

"How long?" I ask weakly and she smiles and I know it means it is being for long.

"About six months." She says after thinking and I almost drop of my chair. She clearly knows how handle things and no doubt how keep their affair secret.

"Oh… What he is like?" I ask since I can figure out what else I should say without making smart ass comment she having affair.

"Smart, cool, creative if you want put it in that way, handsome, good what he goes and yes both meaning of word, sometimes he is cold but he has sweeter side, he loves studying people fears and he is kinda bad boy or should I say bad man, no bad boy since bad man makes me think that batman, nut guy who is dressed bat and has tights unless he is part 80's hair metal band and he doesn't have hair then it is other thing but what I have been hear he is insane as most people in here." She say and I prose's her story and then I burst into laughter.

"So Snape moved here and started play hero? Then he had total change of heart after war." I say playfully and we both burst into laughter.

"No Snape hopefully or else I lost respect toward my head of my house." She says and I shake my head, good old times…

Soon door opens and there is man who is really handsome, he is Doctor Crane my cousin shrink (I read her file and he has name tag), he is every bit as handsome as I would believe and I can see where she fall in him, there is power in him, they both shares that insane genius look, he has aristocratic beauty, black hair, glasses, ice blue eyes full of intelligent and coldness, his smile professional and neutral but I can tell smirk is coming his lips and he seems little bit sadistic.

"I think is time to say goodbye's cousin, since my daily therapy is about start." She says and we say goodbyes. I give her fast hug and I notice they change looks and I shake my head, they are going to be doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry P.O.V

I was wondering if I should visit again in Gotham after all its three years since I last visit in my cousin. I always tried visit to her but I didn't have motivation but now I was about to go.

"Harry have you seen news?" I hear grandma Dorea's voice and I raise eye brow even if we have TV which is weird for wizard family, but grandma and grandpa want keep eye of muggle things for Ashara.

I open TV and I look for first channel where news comes and suddenly I found it and soon my jaw drops and I realise there is Gotham city but more likely Gotham city under modern war zone sine.

Some hot and dangerous Bane is keeping speech about how Gotham's should free themselves and something about putting city to quarantine.

"He is good looking for criminal." Grandma Dorea says calm voice and I feel my cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Really, grandma I never knew you liked bolt man." I say sarcastic manner and I drink my coffee.

"Not for me silly, for you." Dorea says and I almost choke my coffee.

"I never believe you would be okay me dating with criminal, you are possible only person who would suggest that." I say and she eyes me playfully and smiles slyly at me.

"Well you have black blood throw me and Black get want he or she wants, think about your cousin even if she married that muggle criminal/her therapist she seems to happy what she got." Dorea says and sometimes like today I wonder if my grandma is right to her head but then again most Black's aren't, but I know why she likes her son in law, he is handsome, elegant, smart, he is good in his job and like most Black she loves dark side of humanity and of course bad boys.

"You should visit to see Ashara." Dorea says and I look her blankly for while.

"You called her Ashara." I say and she is quiet for while.

"Yes I did, and she always prefer her middle name so why not? But back to business you should see your cousin since you haven't visited there for while." She says stern matter and I know I shouldn't start war that I can't win.

"Yes, I was thinking about visiting in there, but how I get there?" I say and Dorea gives me that you-can't-be-that-stupid look.

"Magic my dear." She says and I slam my head against table.

Some weeks later in Gotham city Ashara P.O.V

I was sitting in living room with my son William who was watching some new cartoon.

I was alone since now Bane decide take control over city Jonathan has working at judge in local court, irony of all this was the fact normal balance was another way around criminals watched over so called law and order while cops where hunted criminals.

Suddenly someone knocks my door and I take my gun… just in case.

I walk in the door and I open it slowly, I keep my gun ready and my finger is ready to pull the trigger, but there is Harry my insane cousin.

"Harry?" I say surprised and I stare at him while until I decide let him in.

"Hello cousin may I come in?" He asks and I let him in our small apartment.

"So this isn't exactly what I except but then again…" H trails off and I know what he means, how small and modest life I end up have.

We go to living room where William is sleeping. I notice look in Harry's eyes.

"My son William Jonathan Potter, no not the Crane, Jonathan his father wanted him to have my name." I say and Harry looks at him and smiles.

"So you and your shrink? Do grandma and grandpa know?" He asks and I nod.

"So, Gotham clearly changed my last visit." He says and I smile.

"Yes it is thanks to Bane." I say and I notice he turns redder and I realise he knows him.

"Oh so you know each other that well, I always know you where size sort man." I say and he turns redder and I laugh.

"Really, cousin?" He says calmly and I nod.

"Oh, come on you can be honest, does he have big one? John has huge you know." I say and he is red as Gryffindor red.

"Yes he has… Not that you need anything else, maybe I should come see you pervert." He says and I shake my head.

"Come on cousin, you love my company and you can stay here." I suggest and he seems to think about it, he is always been so easy to manipulate.

"I'm sure Bane won't mind it, clearly you guys know each other well." I say and that is magic word.

"Maybe I stay for while." He says and I can't help but smile.

He is going to let chaos in… Gotham will be doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

The end

Harry PoV

It was over Gotham city was burining it was destroyed, it was ashes but it would rise, unlike him.

He had lost everything, his cousin, family he used to have even if her children were still alive, his old friend Thalia was also dead, and he lost Bane.. his Bane, even if he never truly had him he still lost something more important.. his other-half, his soulmate, all this because that beast of batman. At least he was dead now, but still he could feel Batman wasn't truly gone, man behind mask was still out there and he was going to find him.

He could feel that the darkness was costumeting at him and soon he would go to dark side but it won't matter since he is going to avenge them.. He is going to after him. He is going to kill Bruce Wayne.


End file.
